Wordgirl's Merry Christmas
by KimDWil71
Summary: Wordgirl celebrates a very Merry Christmas with her sidekick, her family, and her villains. She also helps LRW feel better about the upcoming holidays. I don't own any of the charaters from Wordgirl.


Wordgirl's Merry Christmas

(It's two weeks until Christmas and Becky and her friends, Violet and Scoops are in the mall, doing some shopping for gifts for their families.)

Violet: So, I got my mom that new mood ring that she's always wanted.

Scoops: And I got these CD's for my mom and dad. And I got this shirt for my grandfather. I also got this for my pet pig.

Violet: Oh, yeah. I forgot to get Priscilla a present. What do you think will make a great present for a cat?

Scoops: How about a new scratching post?

Violet: MMM, sounds good. So Becky, what are you getting for your family?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I got my dad this new tie. He loves his ties. I got my mom this new pen and pencil set. I got TJ this new Wordgirl race car. He always wanted it and I hope he doesn't have one already. I also got Bob this snow cone machine. That way Bob can make all the snow cones he wants.

(Just then, the Help Guy comes running into the mall, waving his arms in the air.)

Help Guy: Heeelllppp! Lady Redundant Woman is robbing the jewelry store! Wait, is this the police station?

Scoops: No, this is Fair City Mall. The police station is down the street.

Help Guy: Oh thanks. Heeellllpppp!

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, I have to go home now. I'll see you both tomorrow and we can wrap our presents to our families together at my house.

Scoops: Ok Becky. See you tomorrow.

(She goes around a corner and transforms.)

Wordgirl/Becky: WORD UP! (She then zooms home to pick up Huggy and then over to the jewelry store.) Stop right there, Lady Redundant Woman!

LRW: Wordgirl! You'll never make me stop, cease, give up!

Wordgirl/Becky: Why are you robbing a store two weeks before Christmas?

LRW: I don't really care for Christmas. Not like I did when I was a child.

Wordgirl/Becky: Why?

LRW: I have my reasons! But right now, I want to rob this jewelry store! (She makes some copies of herself.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't think so! (She destroys the copies and defeats her and she's taken to jail.)

Reginald: I love Christmas, it brings in extra business for me.

Wordgirl/Becky: (As she flies away.) Man, something was bothering Lady Redundant Woman. I don't think she really wanted to rob the jewelry store. (She seemed sad to me.) Yeah, she seemed sad to me too. Come on, let's get home. (They zoom home for the night.)

(The next day, Becky and Bob are at school when Tobey comes up to her.)

Tobey: Hello Becky. How are you doing today?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm doing fine, thanks for asking. Why are you so cheery, Tobey?

Tobey: It's Christmas and I love Christmas.

Wordgirl/Becky: I do too. So what are you doing for the Holidays?

Tobey: I'm not sure what Mother has planned.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I hope you have a happy Christmas.

Tobey: Thank you, Becky. I hope for the same for you too.

(She smiles at him and heads to class.)

(Later, after school, Becky and Bob transform into Wordgirl and Huggy and head to the jail to talk to LRW.)

Warden: Hello there, Wordgirl. What brings you here?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm here to see Lady Redundant Woman.

Warden: Ok. You may go.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. (She zooms to where LRW is being kept.) Hello Lady Redundant Woman.

LRW: Wordgirl, what are you doing here?

Wordgirl/Becky: I noticed when we last battled, you seemed sad about something.

LRW: I don't know what you're talking, speaking, chatting about.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know you didn't really want to rob the jewelry store. I mean, why rob the jewelry store two weeks before Christmas? Only to be taken to jail?

LRW: Look, I have no where to go for Christmas. I have no family, kin, relatives to spend the holidays with. So I figured why not spend the holidays here in jail, prison, penitentiary?

Wordgirl/Becky: You don't have any family?

LRW: Well, I do but my parents had disowned, rejected, turned their backs on me. Ever since I became a villain. I had asked if I could come home and spend the holidays with them and they said I couldn't. So I got mad, upset, disappointed and that's why I tried to rob the jewelry store.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I don't have anyone to spend Christmas with either. I have Huggy, but that's all.

LRW: At least you have someone. I have no one.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, how about if Huggy and I spent Christmas with you?

LRW: Really, sincerely, truly? You would do that?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. And I'll let you out and you can return home. But you have to promise me that you won't rob anyone else.

LRW: (With a genuine smile.) Ok, I promise.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. Warden, is it possible for you to let Lady Redundant Woman out? It's the holidays and I don't think she needs to spend them in jail.

Warden: Well ok. (He then lets LRW out of jail and she returns home to her apartment.)

(At her apartment, Wordgirl looks around and she sees no Christmas tree or any holiday decorations.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Do you have a Christmas tree?

LRW: I have one but I've never put it up.

Wordgirl/Becky: I can help you put it up.

LRW: Well, if you don't mind.

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't mind.

(Then together, they put up and decorate a Christmas tree.)

LRW: That looks very pretty, beautiful, glorious. Thank you for helping me.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem. Well, I have to go now. But I'll be back soon.

LRW: Ok.

Wordgirl/Becky: Just promise me that you won't rob anyone.

LRW: Ok, I won't.

(Wordgirl then takes off and zooms away.)

(A week before Christmas, Becky is in class.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Tobey, what's wrong?

Tobey: I just found out that my mother is going to be away during Christmas for business and she wants me to stay with a babysitter.

Wordgirl/Becky: That doesn't seem fair.

Tobey: She said that she's not happy with it but that there's no way around it.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe I can talk to Wordgirl and she can spend the holidays with you.

Tobey: You really think she will?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, she's spending Christmas with Lady Redundant Woman, why not you too?

Tobey: That sounds like a very nice idea. I need to buy Wordgirl a special present.

Wordgirl/Becky: A special present? Can you tell me what that is? I promise I won't tell Wordgirl.

Tobey: Well, I don't know what I'm getting her. I have to go shopping after school today.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sure whatever you pick out, she'll be happy with.

Tobey: Thanks.

Victoria: (Sitting on the other side of Becky has overheard their conversation.) Hello Beckface, I heard that Tobey's mother is going to be away during Christmas. As you know, I'm going to have the best Christmas.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She rolls her eyes.) I'm sure you will, Victoria.

Ms. Davis: Ok Class. We have a few more days until the holidays. Do any of you want to share what you'll be doing this holiday season? Eugene, you can be first.

Eugene: Um, my parents and I are going away for the holidays. We usually go to see my grandma, but this year we're going to go skiing.

Ms. Davis: That sounds like a lot of fun, Eugene. Anyone else? (Tobey raises his hand.) Tobey?

Tobey: I'm going to spend my Christmas with Wordgirl.

Ms. Davis: That sounds like a very good time.

Victoria: He's only saying that because his mother is going away for business and he won't have anyone here to spend Christmas with.

Tobey: I am too spending it with Wordgirl. Becky said so.

Victoria: I bet she did.

Ms. Davis: Ok, enough. Victoria, why don't you share what you and your family are going to do for the Holidays?

Victoria: I'm going to have the best holiday ever.

Ms. Davis: Great, but that's not what I asked. I asked what you and your family are planning to do?

Victoria: Um, I'm not sure yet. But it will be the best.

Ms. Davis: Good. Scoops?

Scoops: My parents and I are going away for the Holidays, like Eugene's family. I'm visiting my aunt and uncle in Oregon.

Ms. Davis: Sounds like fun. Violet?

Violet: My mom and I are going to visit my dad for the Holidays.

Ms. Davis: That sounds great. Becky?

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, well, my family and I are just going to stay home this year and not do anything special, except spend the holidays with each other.

Ms. Davis: Very good. (Later.) Well, you all seem to have some great plans for the holidays coming up.

(Later after class.)

Scoops: Hey Violet, since we probably won't see each other until after the Holidays, I'm going to give you your present now. You too, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thank you, Scoops.

Violet: Yeah, thank you.

(Scoops hands them both a small, wrapped box.)

Wordgirl/Becky: And since we're in the mood to give presents, I have your presents too.

Violet: Thanks Becky.

Scoops: Thanks Becky.

Violet: And here's my gifts to the two of you.

Scoops: Thanks Violet.

Wordgirl/Becky: Merry Christmas, Violet and Scoops.

Violet & Scoops: Merry Christmas, Becky.

(The three friends share in a group hug.)

(Later, they head home and Becky heads to her room and begins to wrap presents for her parents and brother.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Huggy comes in and sees her wrapping presents and asks where's his present.) I'm not going to wrap your present in front of you, Bob. I was thinking that after this, I'm going to buy some presents for villains. I heard Eugene say that he and his family are going away for the holidays and not spending it with Granny May. (Huggy says that the villains won't but you anything.) I don't mind. It's not about getting presents. I don't mind giving presents to the villains and not have them give me anything in return. As long as they are happy, that's what it's about. (Huggy says don't you like getting presents?) Sure I do, but it's not all that important. (Later, they go around town buying presents for the villains.) Wow, I never knew I had this many villains. You want to help me wrap them? (Huggy says yes with a thumbs up.)

(As they wrap presents, Huggy points out that he doesn't see a present for Doc.) Oh, Doc's present isn't here because I haven't bought it yet. (She then opens up a catalog with fancy cheese and meat gift boxes.) There, that's what I'm giving Doc. It's a whole bunch of fancy cheeses and cheese spreads with crackers. I hope he likes it. I'm waiting to buy his the day before Christmas Eve. (Huggy asks why?) It's cheese, Huggy. You don't want that to be kept around for a week. But I have presents for all of the other villains, including Victoria Best, The Birthday Girl, and Tobey. I even got something for the Energy Monster. (Huggy says, you're very nice.) Thanks Huggy. I wish I could spend Christmas on Lexicon. (Huggy says that they don't have Christmas on Lexicon.) That's true. So when did you want to take these to the villains? (Huggy says, Christmas Eve.) That's good. I can be like Santa. They may have done naughty things, but I'm not going to cheat them out on Christmas.

(A few days later and it's now the day before Christmas Eve.)

Mr. Botsford: Botsford family, I've gotten our Christmas tree and I need help to decorate it.

TJ: I'll help.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm here to help.

Mrs. Botsford: I'm here to help too.

(Over the next few hours, the Botsfords decorate their tree.)

(Just then, there's a knock on the door.)

Mr. Botsford: (Opens it.) Dad, you're here.

Bampy: Hiya Son. Becky and TJ, how are my favorite grandchildren?

TJ: We're doing great. Did you bring us presents?

Bampy: I sure did. Let's place them under the tree and you can unwrap them on Christmas day.

TJ: Aww!

Mr. Botsford: Oh TJ, you can wait two more days.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's right. You need to have self-control. I know it's hard but it's possible.

(Bampy then pulls Becky to the side.)

Bampy: So what is Wordgirl doing for the Holidays?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I told Tobey and Lady Redundant Woman that would spend the holidays with them. I don't know how I can do it.

Bampy: You'll figure it out but I know you can do it. And I think it's great that you are willing to spend the holidays with two villains.

Wordgirl/Becky: Villains need happiness too.

Bampy: That's what makes you a great super hero.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

(The next day, Becky goes to the grocery store to purchase Doc's gift.)

Grocery Store Manager: Hello Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi, I like to buy this for a friend.

Grocery Store Manager: Very good. This is the best cheese and cracker gift set we have and you got the last one in stock.

Wordgirl/Becky: Great.

Reginald: Little girl, who do you plan to buy that for?

Wordgirl/Becky: Why does it matter?

Reginald: It's just that it's the best one here and I was going to purchase it for my fancy Christmas party. You won't consider letting me buy it.

Wordgirl/Becky: This isn't for me. I'm buying for someone I know.

Reginald: Are you buying that for that crook with the mouse brain? If you want my opinion, the villains don't deserve anything for Christmas.

Wordgirl/Becky: That doesn't sound fair.

Reginald: Life's not fair. Sir, I wish to buy this.

Grocery Store Manager: I'm sorry, but she got it and it's first come, first serve. You could've bought this last night.

Reginald: But…She's going to give this to a villain. Don't you think it should go to a law-abiding citizen instead?

Grocery Store Manager: Hmmm, you do have a point there. Doc 2-Brains has robbed me in the past.

Wordgirl/Becky: But… (Reginald takes it out of her arms and goes to purchase it for himself, sticking his nose in the air as he does so.) I can't believe you did that. Come on, Huggy. Let's see if we can get another one. (She goes back to the cheese department and sees no more gift boxes. But she does see many individual cheeses and crackers.) You know what, Huggy. We can make our own gift box. It'll be better than that one.

Reginald: I hardly doubt it. (Laughs in a snooty way.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (After purchasing her items, she heads to her hideout to put it all together.) Huggy, remember not to eat it. (She then goes to get an empty gift box and after cleaning it out and decorates it, arranges everything just right.) There, that looks even better than the gift box that Reginald took from us. Come on, Huggy. We have to get home. (They head home for the night.) Tomorrow's Christmas Eve and I'm going to hand out presents to the villains. You want to come and help me? (Huggy says yes.) Great.

(The next day, Christmas Eve.)

(The Botsfords are enjoying breakfast.)

Bampy: (Whispering to Becky.) So what are you doing today, Kiddo?

Wordgirl/Becky: Huggy and I are going to deliver our presents to the villains. I hope they like what I gave them.

Bampy: I'm sure they'll like what you gave them. Perhaps because you are thinking of them and they'll most likely appreciate that.

Wordgirl/Becky: You should've been at the grocery store yesterday. Reginald the jewelry store clerk said that the villains don't deserve anything for Christmas because they are villains.

Bampy: Becky, you are a great person. Reginald is nothing but a pompous, stuck-up snob who only thinks of himself.

(Later that day, Wordgirl and Huggy go around and begin to hand out presents to the villains.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hmmm, let's see. Who should we start with? (Huggy makes a suggestion.) Chuck? Ok. (They zoom to Chuck's house.)

Chuck's Mom: Hello Wordgirl. Merry Christmas.

Wordgirl/Becky: Merry Christmas to you too, Ma'am. I came here because I have a present for Chuck.

Chuck's Mom: That's very nice of you. CHUCK! There's someone here for you!

Chuck: Send them down, Ma. I'm busy.

(Wordgirl and Huggy glide down to the basement.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hello Chuck. Merry Christmas.

Chuck: Merry Christmas, Wordgirl and Huggy. So what brings you both here?

Wordgirl/Becky: I got you a present. (She holds out a present for him.)

Chuck: Thanks Wordgirl. I'm sorry, I didn't get you anything.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's ok. It's not the getting that's important, it's the giving.

Chuck: Thanks Wordgirl. That was really sweet of you. Can I open it now?

Wordgirl/Becky: You can if you want to. I hope you like it.

Chuck: Well, let's see what you gave me. (Opens the present.) It's that new sandwich press I wanted. Thanks so much.

Wordgirl/Becky: You're welcome. Here's the receipt if you need to return it for any reason. And now, Huggy and I have a whole lot of presents to hand out. I'll see you later.

Chuck: Thanks and, once again, Merry Christmas.

Wordgirl/Becky: Merry Christmas.

(She zooms away and heads to Butcher's lair.)

Butcher: (Hears someone knocking on his door.) Hello Wordgirl. What brings you here?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm here to give you a present. Merry Christmas. (Holds up the gift.)

Butcher: You got me a present? That's kindify of you.

Wordgirl/Becky: The word is 'kind' not 'kindify'. You're welcome.

Butcher: I didn't get you anything.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's ok. Did you want to open it now or later?

Butcher: I was taught to wait until Christmas Day. I'll wait.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well ok. I hope you like it.

Butcher: It's from you. I'm sure whatever it is, I'll like it. Merry Christmas.

Wordgirl/Becky: Right back at you. Well, Huggy and I have more presents to take to other villains. I'll see you around.

Butcher: Ok. Thanks.

(She then spends the rest of the day taking presents to other villains.)

(She then comes to Granny May's house and knocks.)

Granny May: (She opens it.) Wordgirl, what brings you here?

Wordgirl/Becky: I was told by a friend that your family went away for the holidays.

Granny May: Yeah and my mother went to visit some of her friends too. I'm all alone for the holidays.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sorry to hear that. Well, I hope this'll help you feel better. Merry Christmas. (She then hands a present to Granny May.)

Granny May: You got me a present? Thank you, Dear. You are so sweet. Merry Christmas.

Wordgirl/Becky: I hope you like it.

Granny May: I'm sure I will. You are so kind-hearted. But I didn't get you anything.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's ok. Well, Huggy and I have a few more stops before heading back to our hideout.

Granny May: Wait, you two are spending the holidays alone?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sort of.

Granny May: And you don't have any presents?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, Huggy gave me something and I gave him something. Besides, it's not about getting presents. It's about being with those you care about. And Huggy and I care about each other very much. Well, I'll see you around, Granny May. Merry Christmas.

Granny May: Merry Christmas!

(They zoom off and head to a few more villain lairs before coming to the last one.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Huggy says Doc's is the last.) Yep, I saved this one for last. (She then zooms to the door and knocks.)

Henchman #1: Hello Wordgirl. Merry Christmas.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hello, is Doc here?

Henchman #1: Yes. Doc, you have a visitor.

Dr. Two-Brains: Thanks. Wordgirl? What brings you here?

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, I came by to wish you a Merry Christmas and to give you a present.

Dr. Two-Brains: For me? Thanks and Merry Christmas to you too. Can I open it?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, you may open it.

Dr. Two-Brains: (Opens it.) It's a gift box with fancy cheeses, cheese spreads, and crackers. Thank you, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: You're welcomed. Actually I had to make this one myself. The one I wanted to give you, Reginald took from me and bought it for himself. So I had to make this on my own.

Dr. Two-Brains: Wordgirl, this is better than one of the ready-made ones. You put your heart into it and that's why it's better. (He begins to shed a tear of joy.) But I didn't give you anything.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's ok, Doc. Your happiness is enough for me. I have to get going now. I'll see you around. Merry Christmas.

Dr. Two-Brains: Merry Christmas, Wordgirl. You too, Huggy. (Huggy waves.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (As they fly through the air, Huggy asks what about LRW and Tobey?) I'll give them their presents tomorrow.

(Meanwhile, the villains get together for a special meeting.)

Granny May: I called this meeting because how many of you had gotten presents from Wordgirl today?

Dr. Two-Brains: I did. She made me a homemade gift box of cheeses and crackers.

Butcher: And she gave me a stuffed cat that looks like Lil' Mittens. She was so sweet.

Chuck: She gave me the best sandwich press I could ever ask for. She really is sweet.

LRW: She didn't give me anything, nothing, zilch.

Tobey: She didn't give me anything either. Maybe she's waiting to give us something tomorrow.

Ms. Question: Did you see what she gave me? Isn't she a sweet kid?(Holds up the present that Wordgirl gave her.)

Granny May: Well I think we should do something nice for her.

Chuck: Well, Wordgirl said that it doesn't matter if we gave her something or not.

Butcher: Yeah, she said that to me too.

Dr. Two-Brains: She said it to me too. But Granny May is right. She should get something too. Did you hear why she gave me a handmade cheese gift box?

Chuck: Yeah, you said that Reginald took the ready-made one she was going to buy for you out of her hands. I thought how mean is that guy and after all she's done for him.

Butcher: Yeah. I've noticed that too.

Granny May: So are we all on-board?

Mr. Big: Do we have to give Wordgirl a present?

Granny May: We don't have to, but…

Mr. Big: Then I'm not going to.

Dr. Two-Brains: But don't you think it'll be nice to do something nice for her?

Mr. Big: But we're villains. We're not supposed to do anything nice for the hero, despite the fact that she gave me the nicest pen and pencil set I've ever gotten. (Then he begins to feel guilty about his selfish behavior.) Ok, I'll help you do something nice for Wordgirl. She did give me a nice present. (He starts to tear a little.)

LRW: I guess I can wait until tomorrow for my present, gift, offering from her. She did free me from jail.

Tobey: Yeah, I can wait until tomorrow as well. My babysitter isn't a big fan of Christmas and doesn't have anything planned for us.

(Soon all the villains head back to their lairs and/or homes.)

(The next day, CHRISTMAS DAY!)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She wakes up early and heads down the stairs and sees that TJ has beaten her to the presents.) Good morning, TJ. Merry Christmas!

TJ: Merry Christmas, Becky and Bob. Where's Mom and Dad?

Wordgirl/Becky: They must still be asleep.

TJ: Come on, let's wake them up!

Wordgirl/Becky: Let's do it.

(Both Botsford kids race back up to their parents' room and jump onto the bed.)

TJ and Becky: MOM, DAD, WAKE UP!

Mr. Botsford: (Wakes up, stretches, and yawns.) What's going on?

TJ and Becky: IT'S CHRISTMAS!

Mr. Botsford: CHRISTMAS?! Woohoo! Let's go, Hon!

Mrs. Botsford: Calm down, everyone. Let's not get too excited. But let's head down to unwrap presents!

(Soon the whole family head down to the tree and they begin to unwrap presents.)

(After about three hours, they had finished unwrapping presents.)

Bampy: (Who had come over to spend Christmas with them.) I can see you kids all love your presents.

Wordgirl/Becky: We sure do, Bampy. (Hugs a unicorn and a Pretty Princess doll.) (Bob reminds her that she needs to give out two more presents.) Oh right. I have to go. I have two more presents to hand out to some friends of mine.

Mr. Botsford: Not until you've had breakfast.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I guess we can wait a few minutes.

Bampy: But Son, perhaps these friends are awaiting their presents.

Mr. Botsford: Well Ok. Don't stay out too long, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Dad. Bob and I will see you all later. (She and Bob wink at Bampy.) Thanks Bampy.

Bampy: No problem, Kiddo.

(She steps out and transforms.)

Wordgirl/Becky: WORD UP! (They then take to the sky and zoom back to the hideout to pick up the presents and then zoom first to LRW's apartment and she finds that she's not home.) Hmmm, that's strange. Lady Redundant Woman said that she didn't have anywhere to go. Maybe she and her family made amends and she's spending time with them. Come on, Tobey's mom is still out of town. (They then zoom to Tobey's house and they ask the babysitter and they are told that Tobey isn't home either.) That's weird, why would the babysitter not know where Tobey is? Maybe his mother came home early and they went somewhere. Well, we should head home. (Just then, she hears an old woman yelling for help in the distance.) I can't believe someone is in need help on Christmas. Well, let's go and help whoever needs us. WORD UP! (She heads to where she heard the old woman.)

(Meanwhile, Mr. Big had disguised himself as an old woman and did the fake cry for help to get Wordgirl to come to them.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Are you sure she'll come?

Mr. Big: Wordgirl maybe smart, but she seems to always fall for this.

Tobey: Hope this doesn't make her mad at us.

Dr. Two-Brains: Yeah, I hope not either.

(Meanwhile, Wordgirl arrives at the location of the old lady's cries and she sees Dr. Two-Brains' lair.)

Wordgirl/Becky: It's Doc's lair. What do you think, Huggy? (Huggy shrugs his shoulders.) Yeah, I don't know either. Come on. (She zooms down to the door and enters the lair.) Hello? Doc?

Dr. Two-Brains: (At first, he sounds sinister.) Hello Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface. Glad you could make it.

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, ok? What's this all about?

Dr. Two-Brains: Oh nothing. (Just then, a light switch is flipped on and she sees all of her villains.)

Villains: MERRY CHRISTMAS, WORDGIRL AND CAPT. HUGGYFACE!

Wordgirl/Becky: Wait? This is for us?

Butcher: Yeah, I mean you were so nice to us yesterday and that's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for us.

Chuck: We wanted to repay you for that.

Dr. Two-Brains: We know you said that it doesn't matter if you got anything or not in return, but we feel that we should do something nice for you as a way to say 'thank you'.

Wordgirl/Becky: This is so great! (She's so happy that she zooms all around the room, filled with so much glee.) Oh, before I forget. I have a present for Lady Redundant Woman and Tobey. Here. I'm sorry I didn't give these to you both yesterday.

LRW: It's alright, Dear, Sweetheart, Hon.

Tobey: Thanks Wordgirl. Can I have a hug?

Wordgirl/Becky: It's Christmas, why not? (She then hugs Tobey and he begins to blush.) Merry Christmas, Tobey.

Tobey: Merry Christmas, Wordgirl.

Everyone else: (Watching them hug.) Awwww!

Dr. Two-Brains: (With a plate full of cheese.) That was cute.

LRW: It sure was.

Wordgirl/Becky: Doc, I don't know if you noticed but you and Lady Redundant Woman are standing underneath some mistletoe.

(They both look up and see that she is telling them the truth.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Who put that there? (Pointing to it.)

LRW: Does it matter, make a difference, be relevant? (She then grabs him and they begin to kiss.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Awww.

(The two adults blush as they end their kiss.)

Butcher: Is that what that stuff means?

Wordgirl/Becky: It's tradition to kiss or hug someone when standing underneath some mistletoe.

Tobey: Oh really? (He then grabs the mistletoe and puckers up for a kiss.)

Wordgirl/Becky: And it only works when it's unexpected. But I'll give you a kiss on you cheek anyway. (She gives him a small, Christmas kiss on the cheek and they both blush.)

Whammer: I think we should get this Whamming party started! Wham!

(Later, Wordgirl and Huggy open presents that the villains have given them.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks for these presents, Everyone. I really appreciate it and I know that after the holidays are over we'll go back and begin to battle again, but I want to say that I'm really enjoying this time with you all. And I know Huggy really appreciates it also. Don't you? (Huggy gives a thumbs up.)

Granny May: Well, you did something nice for us. So we decided to do something nice for you. Give you time spend with us that doesn't involve a battle.

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't think any other superhero is as blessed as I am.

Dr. Two-Brains: And we villains are blessed as well.

Victoria: Do you know what will make this the best Christmas? It needs to snow.

Birthday Girl: I want it to snow too.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, it would make it perfect. But it doesn't really snow too much around here.

(But as she says that, someone closest to the door looks outside and sees snow falling.)

Timmy Timbo: I think it's snowing outside. (Munching on a piece of cake.)

(They all head for the door and see snow falling from the sky.)

Wordgirl/Becky: So what do you think now, Victoria?

Victoria: It's the best Christmas. The Best!

(A few hours later.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, Huggy and I have to get going. Thanks for throwing this party.

Dr. Two-Brains: No problem, Wordgirl.

(She then goes back and gives hugs to all the villains and they return her hugs.)

(She then begins to hover into the sky and as she and Huggy fly away, she looks back at the villains.)

Wordgirl/Becky: MERRY CHRISTMAS, VILLAINS!

Villains: MERRY CHRISTMAS, WORDGIRL AND HUGGY!

(She then heads first to her hideout to drop off the presents that the villains had given her and then she and Huggy head home.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Looking towards all the readers of this story.) MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM WORDGIRL AND CAPT. HUGGYFACE! (They then transform back into Becky and Bob and enter their house.)

(Back at Doc's lair, the villains look towards all of the readers of this story and wave.)

Villains: MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM ALL THE VILLAINS OF FAIR CITY!

The End…

Happy Holidays to all who read my stories! :D!


End file.
